


Draecember 2017 Day Seventeen: Overcoming an Obstacle

by Zillidan



Series: Draecember 2017 [17]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: School, Spellcasting, Testing - Freeform, draecember2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 06:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zillidan/pseuds/Zillidan
Summary: Its testing season at the Augari Conservatory and Jenovaar is having a lot of trouble. The test the next day could mean either her downfall, or a bright future.





	Draecember 2017 Day Seventeen: Overcoming an Obstacle

It was a cool, dark night near the Conservatory on Mac’aree. Headed by Archimonde himself, the Conservatory housed the Augari and all the powerful and magical Eredar that Argus had to offer. Here, young Eredar would learn the ways of Arcane magic, the most talented moving up through the ranks and learning to be masterful spellcasters. The older scholars also helped the younger ones out, but often worked on their own to perfect their craft. It was a special time for any of the younger ones, however. Around this time of the year, students were tested in an array of spells. Those that proceeded to spin the arcane with power would advance to the next stage while the ones that couldn’t were more often than not sent away from the Conservatory as a whole. All throughout the night, flashes of blue and purple brilliance shone from each window of the Students dorms in a dazzling light show as they put the last minute touches on their craft. For Jen, it was a different story.

She lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling in a weird position, spell tome opened across her stomach and tears in her eyes. Already cut from the military due to her physique, she was studying hard to be an Augari in her father’s footsteps, but failing miserably. She sat up and placed the book next to her. Staring at the complex spell she cleared her throat, bringing up her hands and muttering phrases to her. She felt the energy surge into her hands, a brilliant light filling the room before cracking and fading out of existence, her spell dying before it had a chance to be finished. She screamed, grabbing the tome and flinging it across her room, banging on the wall and landing with a loud thud on the ground. 

“Hey, keep it down!”

She heard from beside her, a soft pounding on the wall form someone a room over as she sat slightly embarrassed. She got up and walked across the room, gathering the tome and staring at it again. This was the last spell she had to learn, and she just couldn’t do it. An Arcane Blast, essentially a small Arcane explosion at a specified location in time and space. It was an easy spell, one any Spellcaster worth their salt could spin in their sleep, but she couldn't get it down. For hours she worked and worked, getting it to happen successfully sometimes, but unable to replicate it. Soon enough, she was drained of any energy and felt herself drift to sleep.

Up bright and early the next day, she dressed in her trainee robes and headed down to the testing area. She was nervous, as she saw Archimonde sitting in his place with some strong advisors watching the whole ordeal go down. It was a simple process. Each student lined up and when it was their turn, quickly performed the spells in succession. It was a pass-fail process that would cause a lot of stress to students, but the Augari was only the best of the best. As it got closer and closer to her turn she felt her anxiety well up. She went over the spells dozens of times in her head, trying to imagine the pages of her tome and anything she could remember and-

“State your name” 

She popped her head over, seeing the tired instructor staring at her.  
“Uh J-Jenovaar”

He stared down at his scroll, scratching slightly and nodding his head forward

“C’mon, we don't have all day.”

She sighed, staring forward and the almost destroyed dummy they had on display, ready to replace it for the next batch of students. She did her thing, able to naturally feel the Arcane energy and pull it into forms she knew for easier spells that she got out of the way first. Finally, she had to get the Arcane Blast down. She felt the natural energy around her and spun it into her grasp. She focused on her target, its location, where she wanted this energy to go. Suddenly, she felt it crackle and fizzle again. No no! She held on, pulling in more energy, the spell now getting wildly out of control. She felt the energy draining and instead of letting it die, she just tried to fill more, like a sink with no stopper in it. Finally she gave up, flinging whatever she had at the target, still completing the spell, but with a wildly chaotic effect, uncharacteristic of Arcane energy and not effective.

“Ahem, next”

Cried the instructor out, clearly shaken up by what happened as Jen left, fighting back tears. Eventually, the students all received the knock on their days to pack their bags and Jen was one of them. While it wasn’t a shock to her, she still felt emotional that the two biggest aspects of Eredar society had rejected her, but she was alright. She would probably head home, go to the farm, take it up from her dad. As walked out with her bag on her back, she ran into someone. He was tall, handsome, dressed in such fancy robes that looked so familiar. She glanced up into his chiseled face, feeling his smile push into her heart and making her anxiety and nerves kick into overdrive.

“Lord Archimonde, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to.”

He held up his hands, his booming cackle ringing into her very soul as he spoke.

“You were the one that created quite a scene yesterday. Jenovaar right?” She nodded as he put a hand on her shoulder, her entire body freezing and not wanting this moment to end. “I have never seen anyone able to wield that much power and not cause damage to themselves and others, but here you stand.” He reached under his arm to the assortment of tomes her carried and handed her one. “Keep studying child, learn, and perhaps one day we will be begging to let you back in.” He squeezed her shoulder lightly and continued on with such a grace about him. She smiled, glancing over the tome, a handwritten book of spells by Archimonde himself. Beaming, she left the Conservatory, on the way out of the city, for a meeting that would change the direction of her life forever...


End file.
